Not what he seems...
'''Not what he seems... '''is the first episode of the Dawn of Darkness story arc. In it, Stickman has been having nightmares about Makuta and goes to the Eagle Library to learn more about his ancient enemy, but he learns something no one would've ever imagined. Cast Major Roles Makuta (Protagonist) Mata Nui The Mask of Shadows Minor Roles Stickman Eris the Eagle Plot Act I: Neverending Nightmares The episode starts with Stickman alone, walking through a cementery with the names of his friends on the graves, and the Mask of Makuta looking at him from the sky, suddenly, Stickman turns around and finds another tomb, with the name "Stickman" on it. This scares Stickman and makes him wake up. Looking for answers about his nightmare, he goes to the Eagle Library in the world of Chima, and finds a book about the legend of Mata Nui and Makuta. Act II: Two Brothers After the theme song plays, Stickman finds himself reading the book, which tells about Ekimu, and his brother Makuta, who always cared about his brother and tried to be like him, but ultimately failed in every attempt. When Mata Nui created the Mask of Light, Makuta tried to help create a balance by creating a Mask made of pure shadows, but when Makuta tried to wear it to show his skilled Mask-Making skills, the Mask started to affect his way of thinking, and made him curse his brother, sending Mata Nui into an endless sleep. Act III: Misguided Makuta Makuta thought he was doing the right thing by putting his brother asleep, he thought Mata Nui suffered when he was awaken, so he wanted to protect him from such pain. He thought he was finally being a hero like his brother. Stickman then stops reading and finally understood Makuta's Darkest Secret. Makuta is not evil, he is just misunderstood, he is just trying to be a hero, a Toa, in the Multiverse's most legendary Biological Chronicle: The BIONICLE. Stickman then promises himself he will save Makuta from the Mask of Shadows, and will help him fullful his dreams of becoming a hero. Credits Scene Ronin goes to the place of Makuta's defeat, and takes his mask, claiming that his client will be very pleased when he hears that he has found the Mask of Shadows. Major Events *It is revealed that Stickman knows about the Eagle Library, thus meaning he knows about the world of Chima. *Eris knew Stickman, which means that they had actually met in the past. *It is revealed that Makuta tried to be a hero, but ultimately failed and became the opposite. *Stickman promises himself he will help Makuta become a true hero. *Ronin takes the Kanohi Kraahkan (Mask of Shadows), claiming it is for his "client". Trivia *Since Makuta has changed multiple times, it is unknown if he still wishes to be a hero, or if he has become a true Dark Lord, as seen in previous episodes. *Since Makuta's body is trapped in the Mask of Shadows, Ronin's client may be trying to revive Makuta... Or something else, who knows? *There is a hidden message in the opening sequence, it is written in Matoran language, but if translated, it says "So patiently I watch you all. No chains can hold me now. Enjoy the peace before the storm".